Atardecer
by ALinaFics
Summary: Renesmee descubre que esta enamorada de Jacob, la verdadera realidad de la imprimación y sus efectos. ¿Elegirá un destino con Jacob donde su historia será como la de Sam y Emily?


El agua producía un sonido calido y hogareño, atrayente y dominante. Parecía encontrarme bástate cerca de ella a juzgar por el sonido, el único en aquel lugar. El viento soplaba, fresco y dulce, embriagándome de un aroma diferente, delicioso, cautivante.

Me jalaba. No me podía contener, era más fuerte que yo. El aire se tornaba turbio, molesto, insoportable. Mi garganta parecía estar conociendo el infierno en persona. Los árboles aprecian tener vida y observarme, ofendidos, tristes.

Ness. – escuché.

Los árboles temblaron, el agua se calló y el ardor de mi garganta se fue. El viento se detuvo, cual reloj sin baterías, y abrí los ojos extasiada por el nuevo sonido, ese que llevaba impreso mi nombre.

Me hallaba en la misma habitación que siempre. La luz solar se filtraba por la ventana como una cautelosa espía. Nada había ocurrido, estaba en casa, mi pequeña y bonita casa, la que me protegía mientras dormía y me abrigaba en su lecho. Suspiré. A pesar de que las paredes permanecían del mismo blanco que antes y las cortinas apenas se movían a causa de las ventanas que yo misma había cerrado en la noche, algo sucedía. Notaba una incomodidad latente, que provenía sin duda de una preocupación, y ya sabía de quien.

Contemplé el rostro de mi amigo Jacob mientras este me observaba con los ojos casi fuera de sus cuencas. Los labios le temblaban, como si estuviera sufriendo un repentino ataque de pánico.

¡Jake!- exclamé, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. - ¿Qué te pasa?

Al escuchar mi voz de campanillas se calmó al instante, pero aún seguía algo confundido. Intento algo inseguro de si mismo separarse de mi abrazo y con toda la duda del mundo, por fin habló.

Gritabas. –explicó. Con sumo cuidado se sentó en la cama y me observó atentamente con ese par de ojos suyos, negros, atrapantes y cautelosos. – Te convulsionabas… ¿Qué…?

¿Cómo? – me sorprendí.

Yo nunca hacia aquello, bueno, sólo en ocasiones gritaba, pero era meramente por las pesadillas, nada más. Una de cada diez noches era una tortura para mi mente, tenía esas pesadillas tan vividas que parecía que me estaba muriendo en verdad. El dolor era tan real, la muerte era más alcanzable de lo que creía, andaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

No te preocupes, ha sido una pesadilla, sólo eso. – expliqué tratando de que él se calmara. Parecía más que asustado, pero al escuchar mi aclaración suspiro. – siempre me pasa, ahora sólo algo más raro…

¿Qué soñaste?

Nada, estaba en un… ¿Bosque? Ya ni recuerdo, tranquilo que estoy bien.

No debemos ignorarlo aunque sólo sea un sueño. – resopló. – Y bien, señorita, cuando dejé a tu madre estaba preparando algo y ahora capto el olorcillo. Huele estupendamente bien, ¿A que si?

Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Siempre intentando que mi amor hacia la comida humana se intensificara tanto como el suyo por esta. Imposible. Esa cosa era tolerable, nada más, pero no entraba en mi indice de comidas, no era comida para mí.

¿No te rindes nunca, lobison? – canturré despreocupada, mientras me levantaba de la cama. Era indiscutible, debía comer ese intento de comida que me esperaba abajo.

Una vez en la cocina, pude apreciar con mayor facilidad el aroma del que tanto hablaba Jake. Unas cuantas tiras de tocino se freían en la sartén, mientras que una especie de ensalada con muchas calorías era mezclada en una batidora. ¡_No!_ Pensé. No costaba mucho adivinarlo, esa masa asquerosa ahora de color verde de seguro era para mí. Era eso de lo que Carlisle me había hablado, una mezcla de vitaminas, verduras y hierro y porquerías para mí hermosa humanidad.

¡Papá! – exclamé, horrorizada. En dos segundos el ya estaba frente a mí, riendo. – Si yo he de comer esto, tu también. – decreté.

¿Por qué yo? – inquirió, ofendido. – Yo no soy el semi humano al que no le gusta comer como humano.

Eres muy malo. – resolví y me volteé para observar a Jacob. – Bueno, "desayunemos".

La comida fue asquerosa por demás, no la disfrute ni pizca. Jake reía al ver mi cara compungida al tragar aquello, pero al ver mi mirada asesina cambio el semblante, concentrándose en su montaña de tocino. No bien terminé mi plato, le seguí observando como engullía.

Hala, te harás un perrito gordo, Jake. –reí. – Pronto habrá que comprarte esas bolsas de alimento balanceado Light. – Edward se carcajeó por lo bajo.

Por lo menos lo disfruto. – su sonrisa me permitió comprobar su necesidad por un escarbadientes. - ¿No quieres?

No gracias. – refunfuñé. – Tengo que irme al instituto. – su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Vale, ¿quieres que te lleve?

La ilusión le dio un aspecto de niño emocionado a punto de abrir su regalo navideño. La idea me causo gracia peor no tanta así que mantuve mi semblante.

Claro.

El viaje al instituto fue bastante lento con Jacob a mi lado. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo aunque tuviéramos la misma temperatura corporal, y me sentía totalmente cómoda a su lado. La idea de abandonarlo para ir a las aburridas clases me era muy pesada, el me hacia divertirme hasta en mis días más nublados.

El sol, escondido, parecía querer luchar con todas sus fuerzas para espantar a aquellas nubes perezosas que se encargaban de ocultarlo. Ansiaba que el sol saliera e iluminara mi brillante piel, que me proporcionara calor, peor debía conformarme, una vez al mes, mínimo podía tenerlo.

Hasta luego Ness. – se despidió mi amigo, dejándome en el estacionamiento del instituto.

Caminé con aire aburrido hacia mi primera clase y me apresuré por no llegar tarde, aunque eso era precisamente lo que quería. Clase de cálculo y Renesmee no iban en el mismo tren, claro que no. Prefería mil veces tener todo un día de clase de literatura, pero esto era imposible. Debía conformarme, como con todo.

Afortunadamente, llegue unos minutos después de que empezara la clase, así que tendría una buena excusa para perder algunos minutos preguntando de que me había perdido, y sacando lentamente mis cosas del bolso. Yo no era la típica alumna amante de los novillos, pero esas clases me podían a tal punto de en ocasiones no asistir.

Entré a la habitación con rostro avergonzado, falso claramente, peor para dar aspecto de que estaba arrepentida. El profesor me miro con gesto ausente y siguió anotando numerillos en la pizarra. Mi amiga Caitlin me sonrió, y apresuradamente se volvió a su hoja a seguir anotando. Me senté a su lado.

¿De qué me perdí? – susurré.

Explicó sobre la polinómica de ayer, al parecer esta empeorando. – explicó, suspirando. - ¿Cómo voy a entenderlo? – y volvió a su hoja.

La clase de cálculo no duro tanto como había supuesto, así que rápidamente pude pasar a las otras, mucho más tranquila y relajada. La hora del almuerzo no se hizo esperar y para mi sorpresa, el menú ofrecía pizza, que estaba en mi lista de platos pasables. No tarde mucho en arrojarme a ella y tomar dos porciones, por si las moscas.

En la mesa me encontré con mis amigos y por fin sonreí.

Hola Ness. – saludó Miranda, mi mejor amiga, a tiempo que engullía una porción de pizza.

Hola chicas, ¿Qué hay?

Nada nuevo. – contestó. – Estoy haciendo de tripas corazón para la clase de gimnasia.

Reímos. Todos sabíamos sobre Miranda y sus clases de gimnasia. Muchas veces había tratado de hacerse al enferma y de presentar falsas justificaciones sobre que no era apta para las actividades físicas pero aún así estaba obligada a ejercitarse.

A decir verdad, Miranda era del grupo, la más simpática y graciosa, sin duda la mejor amiga de casi todas, pero tenía un gran apego hacia mí, casi protector y obviamente innecesario. Era bonita, su cabello broncíneo casi igual al mió caía en una cascada de bucles. Sus ojos almendra siempre brillaban, pacíficos.

Caitlin, otra de mis amigas, tenía sus cosas. Era algo egoísta y chillona, nadie podía decirle algo en que ella no estuviera de acuerdo, por lo que a veces resultaba insoportable, incluso hasta para Miranda quien era la única que estaba dispuesta a hacerla entrar en razón.

Era muy alta, más que Miranda y eso era bastante. Llevaba su cabello amarrado y no era muy dada con los muchachos. Era casi tan pálida como yo.

Sally, la más pequeña, era la más coqueta de todas, aunque a veces resultaba molesta cuando corría a corregirse el labial. Muchos chicos la observaban, aunque no era tan agraciada como otras, y no le agradaba mucho la idea de pasearse a mi lado puesto que las miradas siempre cambiaban de punto. Tenía el cabello negro y pajoso, no muy bonito.

Sophie, la más enamoradiza, siempre era un mar de ternura. Bueno, en realidad, era algo brusca y le gustaba golpear, más a Daniel, nuestro amigo pegajoso. Su cabello negro azabache causaba envidia en Sally. Era más bonita que esta, aunque un poderoso acne cubría su rostro, restándole puntaje. Se enamoraba de quien pasara, pero lo malo es que nunca era correspondida. Sally y esta eran muy amigas.

Ana, por último, era casi tan parecida a Miranda en personalidad, sólo que mucho más social y extrovertida. Aparte de nosotras tenía muchas más amigas en el instituto, pero con nosotras se sentía más cómoda. Por ultimo, estaban los dos hombres del grupo, Daniel y George. Este último se encargaba de hacernos rabiar, especialmente a mí, ya que juraba que su corazón latía desbocado cuanto yo andaba cerca. Esto sin duda alguna me molestaba, una vez a la semana, mínimo, declaraba su amor hacia mí en mitad de los corredores, haciéndome ruborizar más de la cuenta. Era un chico guapo, y mujeriego, y al pasar levantaba algunos suspiritos en las muchachas.

Oye Ness, - me llamó Sally. - ¿Nos sentamos juntas en física? – el rumbo de mis pensamientos se perdió

Claro, claro. – respondí. - ¿Hoy es tema nuevo, no? – asintió.

Me volví para observar a Miranda quien hablaba entretenidamente con Ana sobre una pijamada, supuestamente de unas compañeras no muy agradables. De pronto sentí interés, nunca había asistido a una así que paré la oreja.

Te digo Ana, se quieren hacer las grandiosas. – comentaba Miranda, con gesto desdeñoso. – De seguro debe de haber sido aburridísima aquella fiestucha.

Bueno, hagamos una. – comentó, guiñándome un ojo. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de mi atención o yo era muy leíble. - ¿O temés que sea peor que la de ellas?

Para nada. – exclamó, confiada. – Una pijamada conmigo es la ley. Dime donde y cuando y yo…

¿Quién se enlista a una pijamada? – preguntó Ana, algo alto.

Yo voy. – admitió Sally, con repentino entusiasmo. – Podremos maquillarnos, y llevaré algunos cds…

No nos gusta tu música, Sally. – dijeron Caitlin y Miranda al unísono.

Yo voy, también. – la idea me excitaba. ¿Una pijamada? Era bastante humano y dejaría a un lado por un momento mi rutinaria vida. ¿Por qué no? – Nunca he tenido una, será genial con ustedes.

Genial, creo que vamos todas, ¿No Cait?

Vale, vale, peor la música la llevo yo. – decretó seriamente, mientras Sally le lanzaba una mirada envenenada. - ¿Quién pone la casa?

¿Por qué no tu, Ness? – inquirió Ana. – Nunca la hemos conocido desde que somos amigas, podemos bautizarla. – rieron. – Luego te explico.

De repente, la idea me pareció mala, muy mala. Llevar a mis cinco amigas a una casa llena de vampiros en al cual casi nadie comía, no dormían y eran tan raros… Olvidaba, claramente, que supuestamente no había ninguno de mis supuestos hermanos en la casa, sólo yo…

¿Ness? – me llamó.

Tendré que preguntar. – contesté.

La campana sonó y me salvo de seguir platicando. Tocaba la siguiente clase, por lo que me apresuré dejando a mis amigas atrás. Me pregunté si seria demasiado obvia pero al fin y al cabo, podían pensar que estaba ansiosa por la clase de literatura. Una vez allí me pue a repasar la situación en mi mente. Claro que ellos bien podrían acceder a irse de casa por una noche, aunque no estaba totalmente segura. Carlisle aseguraría que estaría bien, para aparentar, pero mi padre bien diría "Renesmee no hay que excederse más de la cuenta, no hay que dejarles que duden o piensen en…"

¿Esta bien, señorita Cullen?

Si profesora, disculpe.

Otra vez me había "tildado" en clase. En fin, de seguro recibiría alguna negativa al preguntarlo, por lo que abandoné la esperanza y me concentré en inventar alguna escusa por la que no pudiéramos organizar aquella pijamada en mi hogar. _Seria divertido_ pensé, pinchando con una aguja mental aquella idea.


End file.
